


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 709

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [71]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 709 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 709 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 709

MURPHY  
DOWN!

TRANSLATION  
 _GON GRAUN!_

INDRA  
For Trikru.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon Trikru._

RUSSHEDA  
Open the door!

TRANSLATION  
 _Lus au dou-de!_

RUSSHEDA  
My fight is just beginning.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai gonplei jos stot au._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't catch Murphy or Indra's lines, so they may not have been there. Please comment if you heard them!


End file.
